Never Surrender: Contrafact
by Surenu
Summary: The third part of the trilogy, with new surprises, new feelings, new enemies.


**Never Surrender: Contrafact**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._ Special thanks to my friends Lars and David for telling me enough about university-life to be able to write this story. I don't suppose you'll ever read this, but still – thanks!

If you haven't read Never Surrender and Never Surrender:Remixed yet, do it before you read this story, please.

**Chapter One – Here's to the past**

"As you, my dear students – good morning, person who's sleeping in the first row – should already know, the rune Gebo, which equals the shape of a saltire, a simple cross shape which can also mark railway crossings, has the meaning of generosity, gift and even sacrifice – a lot of places used for traditional Blót-rituals in scandinavia are literally covered in Gebo-runes. However, small rune stones with Gebo-runes were also found on longboats apparently used for trading. As you know, the Vikings did not only raid and pillage, but also had trade lines covering an area from Greenland to the Byzantine empire. Remember that, because we'll begin talking about those tomorrow. Until then, have a nice day. Mr. Glaser, please come down for a word."  
Marcus hadn't changed his appearance much after the incidents six months ago – from his kidnapping to him almost breaking up with Ritsu – but a lot of his mind had changed. As his professor for scandinavistic studies and scandinavian history called him down to his desk, Marcus emitted more confidence than ever before without seeming arrogant. He had become a well-respected student after he enrolled in university, even though the rumors around him spread like ink in a glass of water.  
"Yes, Professor Shiriyaka, what can I do for you?" He greeted his professor – an older man with a half-bald head and grey whiskers, who always showed a smiling face – while shouldering his bag.  
"How do you feel lately? I don't want to pace you, but of course, I've read the newspaper articles, too. What happened to you was really terrible, so if there's anything I can help you with, just let me know."  
"Oh, thanks, Professor, I'm really grateful." Marcus responded and was honest with it. "But actually, I've been coping with it really well after... well, let's say I was in a short phase of emotional chaos, but it's all settled now. I had psychological care, and my friends and my girlfriend really keep my head up.  
"Well, if that's the case, it looks fine. I must say, you are a wonderful student. I know that some parts of scandinavian history – especially the ones that do not contain viking raids – can be boring, but you seem to be soaking up knowledge like a sponge. You'll go far in this subject."  
"Thanks, professor. It's just that I've always been interested in history and languages. However, I have to leave – my train's coming soon. So, hejdå!"

* * *

On his way home at late afternoon the sky that had been rainy in the morning had cleared up and allowed the last bits of sun to shine through. Marcus took a train to the southern quarter of the city – it was where his apartment building was located. As he got off the train, he stopped by at a convenience story to buy some last-minute food – only to see a familiar face. It belonged to a young man of around 19 or 20, obviously of japanese descent, with long, black hair and dark brown eyes. It was the face of a man Marcus had known for a long time – the face of Takeru Yuuday. "No way." Marcus said as he looked at the figure in a red apron behind the counter. "You're actually _working_ for your money?" Marcus laughed as he greeted his old friend. "Yeah, well, not everyone can have rich parents, buddy!" Takeru responded and high-fived Marcus, who also played the guitar and did background-vocals in their band, Never Surrender. "So, does that job get you through, Takeru?" Marcus asked while he wandered through the small aisles and put a random assortment of groceries into a red plastic-basket. "Well, I'll live." Takeru answered and leaned against the shelf that contained various tobacco products such as cigarettes, cigars and handrolling tobacco, along with spirits and some second-class plastic toys. "But if we don't make some money with Never Surrender soon, my savings will melt like butter in a volcano. Any chance on a gig?"  
"Here, that'd be all." Marcus put the shopping-basket onto the cashier, so that Takeru could scan the items. "I don't think so, but I didn't have the time to ask around. Studies kept me in stress all the time – during the last two weeks, I barely had any time for Ritsu, since there's stuff like eating and sleeping."  
"True words. Well, I guess I'll just ask some of my contacts. I mean, there has to be someone who wants to hear us play. That'll be 2489 Yen please."

"Keep the change. " Marcus finally responded as he put 3000 Yen on the counter and left.  
"Tsk. Darned samaritan..."

* * *

A little later, Marcus finally arrived at home. He didn't wonder to find his door unlocked – Ritsu had a key. "Welcome home, hon!" She greeted him as he hung his jacket up and hugged her. "How are you?" "Fine, thanks. You look great today! Did you take today off?" Marcus moved into his kitchen to store away his groceries.  
"Nah, I didn't – just had a wonderful day in university today. I've basically been asleep all the time. Can you imagine how boring English can be?"  
"Well, then don't even try German. Contrary to English, German isn't very logic – it's actually pretty hard to learn." Marcus prepared some coffee while talking and put a cup in front of Ritsu, who, upon closer inspecion, seemed like she could use one or two. She kissed him on the cheek and said "Well, let's stop that scholastic stuff. How about we just start one of our comfty couch-evenings for a change? We haven't done that in quite a while."  
"Good idea. I'll go get the blankets." Marcus responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mio and Azusa were studying together at Mios place. Even though Azusa still went to school, both felt it was helpful not to study alone. There was more motivation, and at least Azusa could ask for help. It was a nice athmosphere – Mio had lit some scented candles and prepared a small plate full of cookies. Azusa was always astounded how much of Mios personality her room reflected. It was mostly functional, with well-balanced decorations scattered in small quantities. The center of attention was her bass, however. Azusa had not forgotten about it – thanks to Marcus borrowing Never Surrenders band room to HTT, and some very forgiving schedules, HTT was able to practice on a regular basis. Azusa had feared that the opposite would happen, however, her fears were quenched quite easily. She felt like she owed Marcus a lot – he had become a valuable friend for her over the past months, helped her with her guitar skills and shared some of his wisdom of life with her. Some of the truths he told her were quite disappointing – but in the end, she was quite happy to know the truth.  
"So, how's university going for you?" Azusa asked Mio during a break. She knew that, in a year, she'd be in university, too, so she wanted to be as prepared as possible.  
"Well, it's stressful, of course. It's not like school anymore – you have to do a lot of research completely by yourself, and the internet is not always a viable source, so I spend a lot of time in the library." Mio answered and loosened her ponytail which she had made for herself so her hair didn't interfere with her hands while writing. "However, I'm still glad. I've decided on the way I want to go long ago, and now I've gone a step further. It's really motivating to see all that progress. And my professors seem to be pretty satisfied with me. And how's school for you, Azusa-chan?"  
"I'm fine, it's just that I have to study a lot. But I'm glad I still have enough time for our band. I wouldn't want to miss HTT for the world!" Azusa was serious, Mio could see that much.  
"However, something has been bugging me lately. It has nothing to do with school, but... something is missing, I just don't know what."  
"Huh?" Mio had suddenly become a little worried about her friend. "What do you mean?"  
"Ah, well, I don't really know, but... ah, forget it. It's probably nothing."

* * *

End of Chapter One

A/N: And here I go again. A first chapter with no real meaning to it. At least it may seem so – but one story arc has already begun ...


End file.
